


氪心叵测

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [12]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 蹭蹭不进去，最多手指进去。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 上

“超人。”

布鲁斯沉着气喊出这一声的时候，克拉克还以一种匍匐的姿势倒在布鲁斯的左腿上，他的头正正好好压在布鲁斯的弯折的膝盖之上，用一种带着透着难以言喻的尴尬压得他这条腿动弹不得。

当然，实际上，他整个人都被迫“动弹不得”。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯终于抬起了还拥有自由的另一条腿，拿鞋底推了推被唤到名字那人的肩，碎裂墙壁上洒下的灰尘由此沾到了那条红披风上，但披风之下的钢铁之躯仍是一动未动。

他倒是很想动，他很想从布鲁斯的腿上离开，避免让自己的身体重量导致布鲁斯那条腿酸痛发麻。他更想以克拉克·肯特时的诚恳状态真挚地道歉、对蝙蝠洞的一片狼藉负起责任、再对被自己锁在墙上的布鲁斯真心道歉。

实在是太难了。布鲁斯手里已经合上的那只铅盒倒不是问题，他只是一想到自己现在只要抬起头看向布鲁斯，就能看到他衣襟大敞、连裤子拉链都被退到了能露出下腹一小片并不浓密的耻毛的样子，他就不得不硬着头皮把这个姿势维持到底。

否则他很难避免自己不会再次“失控”这个后果。他怎么也没想到自己失控后出于第一本能做出的事竟然是来扒光布鲁斯的衣服，更难以想到的是，在他清醒过来并意识到自己到底做了什么后，他竟然不觉得自己做错了。

“我知道你清醒了。”但布鲁斯才不在乎克拉克到底在想什么，这满目的混乱姑且不说，他被这个莫名其妙闯进蝙蝠洞的大家伙搞得狼狈不堪，为什么还要去考虑他会难堪与否？

“再不起来你知道我会用这只铅盒里的东西做什么的。”与其说是威胁，这句话更像是最后通牒，布鲁斯对克拉克故意为之的充耳不闻失去了耐心，天杀的，如果他不是一只胳膊被那个深深嵌进墙里的玩意儿牢牢固定住了，他真想略过逼克拉克面对他的部分。毕竟就算蝙蝠侠什么都能从容处理，他也认为克拉克潜意识中存在想和自己做爱的强烈念头难以处理。

“不，布鲁斯，我……”克拉克故意收紧了喉咙、又憋着气扮作气若游丝的样子，“我还没……恢复过来……”

“先他妈的从我的身上下去，再他妈的自己慢慢恢复。”布鲁斯的耐心在克拉克终于开口说话的当下宣告全军覆没，他吼了一句，踩住他肩膀的脚也施加了一些力量，无奈压在他腿上的这具身躯无论何时都是如此难以撼动，就算是第一次和他面对面战斗时，想要拎起受氪石影响的他都得借助工具，更何论眼下的克拉克除了羞于面对现实外分明一切正常。

“布鲁斯，别这样……我现在还很虚弱……”克拉克终于不再呈现一种被冰冻的状态，他动了动，布鲁斯看到他先抬了抬胳膊，脚又在地上蹭了蹭，他的脚还踩在克拉克的肩膀上，他原本想趁着这个克拉克大概也想从他身上下去的时机干脆把克拉克蹬开的，结果克拉克朝着与布鲁斯想法中相反的方向、又向上挪到了布鲁斯的大腿上趴着。这下布鲁斯连能用的那条腿都使不上力了，因为克拉克现在所待的位置刚好卡开了他的两条腿、而把他自己夹在了高抬起的腿中间。

这又是个什么新的状况？操他妈的卢瑟，布鲁斯迁怒起来，那个出了狱的光头到底又从海里捞出了什么见鬼的石头？！

“一定是因为这只铅盒……”他的声音恢复正常，手也摸索着想去抓布鲁斯摊开的手心里待着的那只小盒子，可这只能使布鲁斯更为光火。

“我没打开它。”布鲁斯的脸完全绷着，他很想把撑高的另一条腿从克拉克的背上拿下来，但又觉得那种看起来更像邀请式的“两腿大张”略有不妥，“你再不滚下去的话，我就不敢保证我会不会再次打开它了。”

“别这样对我，布鲁斯……把它拿远点……”克拉克还是没抬头，而且他像是下定决心要把脸在手臂中埋到底，“我可是受害者，我是为了帮联盟调查才会中圈套的。”

“第一，我说过那个调查应该由我去，”布鲁斯不想轻易对克拉克这套说辞心软，但他还是把手中的铅盒扔远了，以防万一改拿起了蝙蝠镖——尽管在正常情况下，它只会在碰到克拉克的身体后弹出去，“第二，我希望你现在把你那张该死的脸抬起来看看谁才是他妈的受害者。”

克拉克仿佛被这话触动了一下，他的肌肉所牵扯出的反应没逃过布鲁斯的眼睛，这致使布鲁斯用蝙蝠镖的一角去戳了戳他的脑袋，想以此来换得克拉克的反应。

“对此我很抱歉，布鲁斯……”这确实有效，克拉克终于将手撑着地抬起了上半身，布鲁斯正想赶紧把被抬高的那条腿放下来，克拉克却又迅疾按住了他拿着蝙蝠镖那只手的手腕，“你知道的，我当时没法控制自己。”

布鲁斯咬着牙动了动手臂，结果发现克拉克的手劲并不比墙上锁着他的那东西好对付多少——这算是哪门子的没恢复？他不想去回忆闯过蝙蝠洞安全警报的克拉克是怎么把他丢到桌子上、一言不发地扯开他的衬衫，边从脖颈向下吻边扯他的裤子的；他也很难搞清自己是怎么在一手提着裤子的情况下用上了各种他可以够到的武器去对付克拉克，他现在能做的只是再次调动起全部的戒备，以对付这个又不知道出了什么毛病的超人。

“我原谅十分钟之前发生的事了，”布鲁斯恨透了自己现在什么都无法施展的困局，所以他呼了口气，换了种说话的态度，“所以先放开我，否则我没法检查你刚刚到底怎么了。”

“我……我还是清楚自己怎么了的，”克拉克难得配合地放开了布鲁斯的手腕——因为他只是在完全抬起上半身的同时换了另一只手去做这件事、这样才好让他能跪在布鲁斯的两腿间更方便地正视他，“别的我可能不太记得了，但我清楚我当时只不过想……”

他发出了一声痛苦的吸气声，看起来好像又经受了什么折磨导致他全身一软似的倒了下来，布鲁斯不知该不该庆幸他没再倒回自己那条早就发麻了的腿上——因为克拉克在缓缓地向下滑了几秒后，把脸正正好好地埋到了布鲁斯裸露着的胸前。

克拉克的额头抵着那块柔软又富有弹性的肌肉，暗自希望这局面可以持续得久一点，他稍抬了抬头，状似无意地让自己的鼻尖和嘴唇都贴上了那块惹人遐想的美妙——

克拉克的额头抵着那块柔软又富有弹性的肌肉，暗自希望这局面可以持续得久一点，他稍抬了抬头，状似无意地让自己的鼻尖和嘴唇都贴上了那块惹人遐想的美妙——

也许这就是他一直等待的那个机会呢？

“我只不过想和你做爱。”

布鲁斯的头皮又是一阵发麻，首先是因为克拉克升高的体温使得他说话时的呼出的热气全都氤上了他的胸，其次是他对克拉克红着眼睛制服住他无意识地念叨“布鲁斯我真的只是想操你”的画面不愿再多想起。他的同事，双眼通红，疯了一般撕扯自己的裤子，就为了把他的老二塞到自己的屁股里——

他相信世界上没有任何一个人会觉得这事能轻松消化的。

“……你到底要不要放开我了？”布鲁斯鼓着脸，憋着一口气又动了动被吊起固定在墙上的那条胳膊，当然，这次也一如之前每一次一样失败了。

克拉克对此的回答是干脆不再忍耐、而是偏过头张嘴去咬住了布鲁斯的乳头，那一粒小小的绵软被它含进嘴里的时候，布鲁斯没忍住轻轻叫了一声，手中拿着的蝙蝠镖滑落下去，砸在地上发出清脆的一声。

“放开你，你会再跑吗？”克拉克的舌头勾弄着那一小点，话说得含含糊糊，“会的话就……过会再说。”

布鲁斯从不知道他认识的那个克拉克·肯特还有如此厚颜无耻的时候，就好像那个该死的卢瑟搞出的东西释放了克拉克某些被禁锢的潜意识，让他面对自己的态度也变得和以前面目全非。否则以前那个只敢在他背后偷偷注视他的人，怎么会突然之间就啃咬起了他的胸。这还不算，那双原本还浅浅搂着自己腰的手也放肆起来，趁着布鲁斯想要推开他脑袋的空隙迅速剥光了布鲁斯的裤子，布鲁斯半勃的阴茎在相触间像是提醒了克拉克什么，他咧着嘴角，在另一边的乳头上辍吻一阵后又面对起了布鲁斯愠怒的眼神。

“你现在这样很美，”他的手碰了碰布鲁斯的灰白鬓角，忘情到布鲁斯错觉他是不是真的又失控了，但他光速挡住布鲁斯欲做攻击的举动证明着他可能比失控之前还要理智，连布鲁斯教他的招数都使用得极度完美，“韦恩先生，这种情况下如果不发生点什么，你觉得正常吗？”

布鲁斯瞄了一眼克拉克已经鼓起来的那包，又瞥了眼自己下腹的那根——

根本就没有一处是正常的。

“别再继续了，”布鲁斯咬咬牙根，声音尽可能的低沉，“……现在放开我，我可以不计较你刚刚的出格。”

“我只是想帮大家解决一下生理需求。”克拉克干脆就当没听到布鲁斯在说什么一样直接去揉捏起了他有弹性的屁股，布鲁斯只有一只手可做应对，但在岿然不动的克拉克面前毫无效果。对克拉克来说，那只一会儿掐他手臂一会儿扯他头发的手就像挠在他身上的小猫爪子，那既不影响他用手指把玩那个藏于股缝间的柔软入口、也不影响他继续在布鲁斯的胸前流连忘返。

布鲁斯现在真的开始后悔他听信了克拉克的谎言，把铅盒扔远了。他放弃了手上的动作，转而动起了想用脚把克拉克踢远的念头，可惜克拉克比他更快识穿他的意图，他干脆把布鲁斯的腿压向两侧，又直接抬起头堵住了布鲁斯想要骂出什么的嘴。他撬开布鲁斯的牙关、直接勾缠住布鲁斯的舌头，他没有太丰富的技巧，有的只是驱动他决定继续下去的热情与真心。布鲁斯推不开克拉克，干脆也就反客为主，他也用自己的舌头侵占了克拉克的口腔，吻得他不知如何应对，一分钟之后克拉克挫败地结束了这个吻。

好在布鲁斯的唇也变得湿润生动起来，那稍稍抚平了年轻人的焦躁，在布鲁斯正想挑衅他什么的时候，他又抢先含住了布鲁斯的下唇，把舌头操了进去。布鲁斯一开始还在分神想着到底该如何终止这混乱局面，很快他就被具有天生优势的氪星人吻得缺氧，下身那根因为性暗示而抬了头的阴茎更是直接在克拉克强势的挑逗之下完全硬了起来。

“你硬了……”克拉克放开布鲁斯的嘴唇后先说的竟是这一句，他的手指轻轻划过其上，激起布鲁斯一阵战栗，两条腿在克拉克的身体两侧动起来，几秒之后又在直接滑进他穴口的手指之下凝固了。

“操……克拉克！”疼痛与惊惶让他顾不上想什么法子了，没有润滑的直接入侵不可能让他好受，而做出这件事的人是他的同事更让他倍感奇怪，就算他和克拉克之间早有些模糊的特殊感情，也不至于让他们直接跨过那步滚到一起。

“别想着操我，那永远不可能发生。”克拉克嘴角垮下来，看起来委屈又无辜，仿佛被人用手指操进密径的人不是布鲁斯是他自己，“我只是不想弄疼你……”

手指搔刮着内壁细心地进入，他从不知道原来布鲁斯这个让他肖想已久的天堂是如此敏感，布鲁斯每一秒都有新的反应，那些闷在喉咙口的呻吟、藏在鼻尖的抽气是如此可爱又诱人。也许他应该先帮布鲁斯来一发手活，用那些精液稍作润滑？着想法才出现就被克拉克自己打消了。

他才没那个闲情逸致。

“你他妈的……”最长的中指完全没进去时布鲁斯快速呼吸起来，他不自觉地晃着脑袋，不想被痛感之后的快感麻痹自己，与此同时他当然也不忘嘲讽，“把我扔到墙上的时候……怎么不他妈的这么想……”

“我错了。”克拉克顺从地认错，手指却在布鲁斯的小穴内捣弄起来，弄得那些软肉欲罢不能不说，还让布鲁斯也跟着淫叫连连，克拉克必须承认布鲁斯·韦恩的叫床声就是比什么都管用的催情剂，因为他自己的那根也随之跟着又肿了一圈谅制服做得再高科技，他的阴茎还是被束缚在其内搞得他也痛痒难忍，他用空着的那只手扯下了裤子，那根肉柱富有活力并满怀憧憬地跳出来时，布鲁斯的肩背又下意识缩了一缩。那些青筋浮在骇人的青紫色上，让它成了名副其实的武器。

“……你别妄想要把你的那玩意儿插进来……”布鲁斯原本还想要警告，在看到克拉克又按住他的大腿靠近一点儿后，那点想要震慑他的心情也了无踪迹了。

“还没到那时候呢。”克拉克把中指退出来一点，又用食指撑开了不再那么抗拒的穴口，贴着内壁巧妙地溜了进去，布鲁斯只想把自己折起来，尽可能地缓解异样感。他知道这两根手指离插到最深还有一段距离，但现在这种操弄已经够让他头昏脑涨了。他的阴茎被不小心擦碰到的前列腺弄出了前液，它们争先恐后地滴落在他的下腹上，昭示着他此刻的无能为力。

克拉克的体温又升高了些，他往前挪了挪，让自己的阴茎去碰了碰布鲁斯因没有任何遮蔽物而稍显冰凉的皮肤。他的体温总是偏低，多少次，克拉克都那么想用自己去温暖他。

结果布鲁斯在感受到克拉克那话儿到底有多硬多热后又惊惧起来。

“不许插进来！”他干脆喊起来，腰也跟着扭动，只是很快它也被克拉克的手扣住了，布鲁斯连挣扎都没法去做，完全成了只能被钉在墙上乖乖等着挨操的、可怜的韦恩先生：

“你不能这样对我，”克拉克眉头皱着，但振振有词，他低头看看自己蓄势待发的坚挺，又瞅着布鲁斯，“我都这样了，你也都这样了……”

他用目光仔仔细细扫过布鲁斯被自己吻到发红的嘴唇、肿胀的乳头、胸肌上那一个个明显的红印，再往下移到他同样胀硬的坚挺、以及后面那个被他的手指伺弄到湿润的秘穴——

布鲁斯都这样了。他要是还能骗布鲁斯或是骗他自己“我想和你做爱只是因为失控而不是我喜欢你太久”就太过分了。

“不是我把你搞成这样的！”布鲁斯为克拉克的强词夺理感到郁结，“但你最好弄清楚是谁把我……”

手指就在他说话的当下倏地抽了出去，那短暂的摩擦带起的刺激引得布鲁斯的小腹又一个收紧，他话还没顾上说完，就先用全部的精力瞪起了克拉克。

结果克拉克不仅对布鲁斯的瞪视毫不在意，还把手指上沾着的一点点肠液顺手抹到了自己的阴茎上，像是另一个淫荡而危险的讯号。

“如果我插进来会怎么样？"他心不在焉地撸动自己还能更大一些的性器，歪着脑袋问布鲁斯，“你会杀了我吗？”

布鲁斯不自觉地因为那个尺寸而让自己的背贴上了墙，尽管他的身体在做出有意识的防御，却并没能因此让自己的小穴停止翕动，就好像他心里在害怕自己即将容纳那根巨物、身体却又因为原始的渴求而期待起来，“……这还不值得我这么做。”

“那么后果会是什么？”克拉克说完又俯身去含住了布鲁斯的乳头，他的阴茎直挺挺地贴上了布鲁斯的那根，上下同时而来的刺激让布鲁斯又哼出声来。

“……我们不会再是同事。”布鲁斯的手插入了克拉克并不柔软的发间，他其实使出力去揪了，只是恐怕那对克拉克不起任何效果。

“为什么？就因为我操了你？”克拉克舔吮够了，又把嘴唇贴上了布鲁斯肩膀上那道伤疤上，“我以为你一直以来都有这件事最终会发生的准备呢。”

“别用你的想法来……”克拉克像只年轻的小狼狗一样又在他的肩线处啃咬起来，逼得布鲁斯话又开始说得断断续续，“……来……来揣摩我的……”

“你对我的关心可不是假的。”克拉克像是终于玩弄够了只能由他分食的猎物，转而用双手捧住了布鲁斯早就失去了往日从容淡漠的脸，“我也不想它发生得这么突然，但是你看……”

“闭嘴！”布鲁斯想移开视线，但做不到，所以他只能又急急打断了克拉克，不想在他的温柔视线中投降，“你……要么快点，要么滚。”

克拉克这才又笑了，他的手掌贴着布鲁斯的肌肤下移，直到停在了他的腰胯之下。

“反正我们以后肯定是做不成同事了……”克拉克盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，想要把自己终于拥有布鲁斯的那一刻时布鲁斯眼里所涌动的情绪都收入心里，他掐着布鲁斯的臀瓣，掌控着节奏、缓慢地把自己的阴茎一寸一寸地捅了进去：

“不如以后就做恋人，可以吗？”?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 别欺负老实人

“布鲁斯——”

戴安娜在会议结束、众人纷纷离开蝙蝠洞后喊住了布鲁斯，原本她是带有些许犹豫的，毕竟布鲁斯布满阴霾的脸光是看上去就在提醒她——或者说是联盟中的任何其他人：“这不是个该和他讨论礼貌问题”以及“这压根不是个和他单独说句话”的好时机。但在克拉克和布鲁斯同时跟着这一声转头，而布鲁斯又以无声的凶狠瞪了克拉克一眼时，戴安娜先前的犹豫就被她的责任心远远甩开，到了这会儿，她认为和布鲁斯聊一聊这件事就很有必要了。

这些总是不懂和平相处的男孩们啊。

她在原地站着，等着布鲁斯走向他；克拉克在被瞪了那么几眼后还是好脾气地笑着、甚至是自己好像真的做错了什么似的抓了抓头发，不过这并没能阻挡他又继续跟着布鲁斯的脚步，他和布鲁斯维持着一定的距离、就像他这几天来一直做的那样，最后在布鲁斯翻了翻眼睛站定在戴安娜对面时，他也跟着停在了距离布鲁斯五步之远的地方。不过距离显然不具有任何意义，就算在五公里外，克拉克也照样能听到。但戴安娜暂时没打算在意他，她认为在他们面前好好谈一谈这件事对两个人都有好处。

“你不觉得你没必要对克拉克这么不客气吗？”没等到布鲁斯问“有什么事”，戴安娜就先发制人一般直入主题。她太擅长这一套了，在让布鲁斯哑口无言这件事上，阿尔弗雷德恐怕也得赞叹戴安娜的无师自通。

“……不觉得。”布鲁斯几秒后沉吟道，他原本不想说话，不过在明白身后那道目光依然死死钉在他背上后，他又因某种幼稚的逆反心理驳回了戴安娜的劝诫。

“别搞得气氛紧张兮兮的。”她想起巴里今早跟她嘀咕的“到底是克拉克惹怒了布鲁斯还是我们惹怒了布鲁斯我看到他到底该不该说话不过克拉克总被他敌视的样子真的太可怜了”那一大串有理有据的担忧，以明确的事实提醒道，“如果只是像你说的他在失控后把蝙蝠洞搞得一团乱，我相信他会如他所说那样进行补偿的。”

“补偿就不需要了。”布鲁斯哼了声，那些有关于卫星或是大楼的账目配合地在两人眼前同时浮现，那也不是重点。倒不是无法陈述事实让他有了有口难言的无奈，可一想到他这位众人眼中淳朴可爱的搭档把他的老二插在自己的屁股里、又把他锁在墙上好一顿操才实在令他心气难平。

虽然他一开始的纵容也确实是导火索之一没错，但克拉克不肯认错——至少在他面前强硬声称自己没错——就真的令布鲁斯始料未及了。

“我只不过希望他离我远一点。”他低沉地说，而戴安娜则不意外地看到克拉克蓝眼睛里含着期待的光熄灭了。

在戴安娜看来，这就是克拉克示好无数次后再次失败并因此失落的征兆。也同样，布鲁斯微扬起脑袋，用他倔强的头颅表示他不在乎，他没有错。

“你们不可能离得远一点，你们如今正在一个联盟中共事。”

“没有什么不可能，”布鲁斯眼睛向后瞥了瞥，“在他明白他不能轻易闯入蝙蝠洞之前，我希望我们保持这样的距离。”

克拉克继续一言不发，戴安娜则开始替他辩驳，她自认公正的天平已经开始向沉默又温和的克拉克倾斜了。

“他那时失控了，我们都知道。”戴安娜的手臂抱了起来，那总是令布鲁斯头痛的年长者的姿态——尽管她确实是，“他需要你的帮助，而且——”

戴安娜在目光可及的范围内扫视了一圈这块被布鲁斯暂时定为临时会议地点的蝙蝠洞的一角，除了墙上那个填补得太过生硬而略显突兀的奇怪凹痕之外，克拉克告诉他的、他破坏的那几处地方已经被修补得看不出太多痕迹。然而事件当事人之一布鲁斯却不知道该如何解释这件事最后的实际走向，他当然不能说，所以他只是躲开了戴安娜紧盯着他的视线，把怨气又发泄到了在静默中走到他身边的克拉克身上。他又瞪过去，他甚至想捏住克拉克的脸颊让他停止他那敦厚的微笑。

这个氪星来的伪装大师，他早该在发现他能将记者身份伪装得这么完美的情况下领会到他的演技有多么一流的。不然，他也不会被他当时的虚弱骗到丢开了唯一可与他抗衡的武器。

“……我帮助了。”敌不过戴安娜深刻凝重的神色，布鲁斯只好回应，“这还不够吗。”

“这件事确实是我的错。”克拉克适时插入对话，他语气中的歉疚听来一点都不刻意，并且也着实充满悔意，“我只是在试图求得布鲁斯的原谅而已。”

克拉克嘴角向下拐，布鲁斯在心里骂起来，戴安娜的眼神则愈发犀利。

“你需要纠正的是你一直以来对克拉克的态度，别以为我不知道你们第一次见面时的状况，”尽管那时她正忙着要“分享”卢瑟的硬盘，不过她多少还是瞥见了克拉克和布鲁斯的初会面，那时布鲁斯看到克拉克所产生的“我看到你就莫名生气”的奇异情绪给她留下了深刻印象，“别总是欺负老实人，布鲁斯。”

“哈。”布鲁斯立刻十足讽刺地笑了一声。见鬼的老实人，什么老实人会骗他扔远铅盒再一边操他一边说下流话？

“戴安娜，谢谢。”又抓准了好时间点的克拉克恰当地对戴安娜道了谢，布鲁斯却因克拉克这一句干脆掖起了领子打算就此离开，不过这一次克拉克没让他像之前每一次那样不给他任何解释的机会就消失，他准确地抓住了布鲁斯的手臂，轻轻一拽就把他带回了自己身边：

“也许我该趁着这个机会和布鲁斯单独聊聊。”

“不止是聊聊那么简单，”戴安娜其实察觉到了克拉克那只就这么搂上了布鲁斯腰的手，只不过她没来由地觉得现在提出这个只会让布鲁斯更为光火，因此她选择了回避，“你们之间需要深入聊聊的问题太多了。”

“我知道，”克拉克没让布鲁斯挣脱，他也早对布鲁斯复杂又抗拒的恼意学会视若无睹了，“我会处理好的。”

尽管布鲁斯为了要扒开克拉克那只手一直在使力，但最后，他还是眼睁睁地看着戴安娜放心又满意地离开了。

“处理什么？！”在戴安娜彻底走远后，布鲁斯向近距离贴着他和他僵持不下的克拉克以示威的模样低吼道，“你还不离开？”

“我其实不介意你对我生气，布鲁斯，”克拉克眉心中间皱起的那一小点里是他对布鲁斯独有的包容——另一方面则是源于他的小小理亏，“但我们不能一直这样下去。”

“我觉得没什么问题。”未免克拉克更起劲，布鲁斯反而率先撤回了力道，他想着那晚在用精液把他的胸腹前一片都弄得一塌糊涂才终于放开他那只被吊起的手、又抱着他对他说“如果你不愿意接受这件事真的发生了，那我可以配合你”的克拉克，语调淡然，“毕竟你才是装作什么事都没发生过的高手。”

如果克拉克在主动以后又突然退缩、抢在他表态前认定他不能接受事已至此，那么他又有何必要再去多解释什么？现在的布鲁斯也像那晚一样、在克拉克说完之后，将自己武装回一贯的冷淡，他不再张嘴也不愿出声，那晚的克拉克只认为自己确实做得过分了、在替布鲁斯收拾完那些石块后便黯然离开。

但现在的克拉克却在放开布鲁斯后抬起眉毛揣摩布鲁斯故意不与他接触的眼神。他懵懵懂懂地跟在布鲁斯身后，想以讨好的姿态再度靠近他，却忘了自己需要做的只是冷静下来，好好分析分析布鲁斯到底在想什么。

“我装作什么事都没发生一样是因为你看起来很希望我这么做，”已转身准备走开的布鲁斯顿住了脚步，克拉克想自己许是猜对了，他期望如此，“所以你其实是在气恼这个？”

“……我不是。”

布鲁斯的平静仍在，可留在克拉克眼中的背影已冷漠尽失。

“我没想过原来我说的那句话是这么不明智，”克拉克收轻了脚步，朝布鲁斯的方向悄悄挪去，“我当时……只是太急于让你消气了。”

向那个伫立的人伸去的手还是停下了，他举在那里，却小心翼翼地没再有进一步触碰。布鲁斯当然意识到了，克拉克在等着他开口，他总是这样在无形中用迫人的气势逼对方给出一个表态。

“在那之后不停赔笑脸看起来也不怎么明智。”因为那不仅没让他的怨气有所缓和，反而让他对克拉克的居心更加难以猜透。

“我只是……我以为那能让你开心些，”克拉克拍拍后脑勺，向不在乎他的表情又变得着急的人做出解释，“事实上，不管你做什么我都乐意承受。”

“那么你为什么还不离开？”布鲁斯没再愣在那个位置，他向后说着话，自己却往前走开了，“我已经要求你离开了。”

“我在等一个答案。”克拉克没追上去，无需再有鲁莽的急切，布鲁斯能听到他在说什么就够了，“你知道的。”

“……我知道。”他替始终没有放弃那个想和他转变为恋人的念头、正坚定地看着他的克拉克按下了通往地面的电梯，用点头的动作示意他现在真的可以离开了，但在那之前，他还是给了一个让克拉克的失望又急速消退的允诺：

“我会来找你的。”

克拉克牢牢记住了布鲁斯答应过的这句。

在克拉克与布鲁斯的相处所得出的认知里，布鲁斯?韦恩绝不会轻易对任何一个人说出“我愿意”或是别的更正面的答案，他那句“我会来找你”已经是克拉克能想到的最妥协的承诺，即使是幻想也好，他笃定他和布鲁斯因为这件意外引发的转变，最终能得到一个完美的结局。身份转换这档子事当然要需要慢慢完成，但慢热既然不是他的作风，他就不会放过上次那个无论时间地点场合都如此恰当所造就的机会。

只是布鲁斯现在让他等着，他也愿意收起自己的迫不及待，相信布鲁斯真的会来找他。他等足了七天，设想着布鲁斯会以何种身份、在哪个场合出现在他面前，那其中包括了所有布鲁斯可能会出现的地方，因为他对这些猜测太有自信，所以导致当布鲁斯出现在佩里的办公室时，他除了扶住眼镜发愣之外一时想不出还能有什么别的应对。

“克拉克?肯特！”佩里从敞着的门边冒出头来，用熟悉的急躁冲克拉克发号施令，“进来！”

克拉克只得揣着一肚子疑问走进去。他本该能听到布鲁斯的计划，但布鲁斯不希望他在这等待期间内有丝毫越界，他也就照做了——自己说过的话总得去实现，否则他还怎么有底气去成为布鲁斯的恋人？

“所以就是他？”他还没礼貌地带上门，霸占了佩里那张椅子的布鲁斯就转了过来，朝着他指了指，“那个喜欢对蝙蝠侠指指点点的家伙？”

佩里和气笑着的同时不忘对克拉克翻翻白眼，他一早就知道克拉克当年那么执着地要跟进蝙蝠侠的报道会给报社惹来麻烦，在风平浪静、就连超人都死而复生过一轮以后，麻烦终于还是找上了门……

这个动机不明的哥谭富豪。

“是的，他……”但无论如何，佩里总还是想着在外人面前帮克拉克说说好话，所以他没就此展开讨论，而是转移了话题，“我以为很久以前韦恩先生和他有过会面。”

“我不记得了，”布鲁斯的手又敲敲桌子，满不在乎，他明白这在佩里看来会有多浮夸，“也许等我以后收购了你们我会记得更清楚些。”

克拉克的额头又拢了起来，眼镜给他的沉默又加上了一层无害的伪装，就算是平时对克拉克不算太客气的佩里也心生不忍，不过这会儿，他只能把克拉克扔给这个突然成为赞助商的总裁，好好为他当年对蝙蝠侠的指责做出一番能令人信服的解释。克拉克从头到尾还一个字都没说，佩里就把这间办公室让给了他们、甚至还贴心地放下了所有遮挡物，他想的或许只是简单的“克拉克?肯特只能自求多福”，然而现实情况远比他以为的还要复杂得多。

“你来找……”克拉克撤去镇定伪装想表露的喜悦却被布鲁斯硬生生截断了。

“你那天对我说了什么？”他站起来，手撑在办公桌上，微微向前伸着脖子等待克拉克回答的模样让他的总裁派头尽显无疑。

“我在等一个答案……”克拉克呼呼气，假装自己在容忍，但在他的心里，不过是又一次以宠溺的心情包容韦恩可能会做出的荒唐戏码罢了。

“上一句。”他抬抬眼睛，克拉克如他预期中一样靠近了他，站到了他的身边，掰着他的肩让他面对自己。

“不管你做什么我都乐意承受。”

他预想不到布鲁斯准备做什么，所以他就继续耐心等着。他也绝没有想到他等来的是布鲁斯顺手端起手边那杯佩里特意为他泡的咖啡泼向了他，他不是不能忍受被烫到，也不介意衣服被弄脏，更不会对布鲁斯做的任何事感到不高兴——

但他也真的没想到布鲁斯会用咖啡把他裤裆前的一整片都弄得狼狈不堪。

“你……”

如果说刚刚他的沉默只是因为在好奇布鲁斯打算做什么，那么这会儿他的沉默就确实是因为布鲁斯的出其不意了。

“我不是故意的。”布鲁斯拿出手帕先擦了擦自己的手，才装作这真的只是无心之失一样去擦了擦已经蔓延到他裤腿前的一片深泽，咖啡的深色调在克拉克卡其色的裤子上绘出了显眼的图案，始作俑者脸上却只是挂着恶劣的无辜，告诉他这个世界上的恶作剧只分两种情况，别人的恶作剧和韦恩的恶作剧。

而韦恩的恶作剧，他最好还是乖乖消受为好。

“布鲁斯，如果你是在……”

又一次，又一次克拉克的话还没说完就被布鲁斯推到了那张片刻前由他占领的椅子上。就像上一次在蝙蝠洞，他总是故意让布鲁斯把话说得断断续续一样，布鲁斯也用蹲在他两腿之间的动作惊得克拉克把想说的所有话都吞咽了回去。

“这会让你很尴尬的，”布鲁斯纤长的手指在隔着裤子也能隐隐描绘出形状之外画着轮廓，“不如我帮你舔干它？”

说不出拒绝，他眼睁睁看着布鲁斯就这么舔上了被咖啡浸湿的那一块。即使隔着布料，舌苔按压至他柱头上的刺激都因为他比地球人敏锐百倍的感官而与直接的口交无异，克拉克的手抚上布鲁斯的脑袋，却不舍得将他推开。他得由着布鲁斯这么做，他许诺过的——他也只能由着他这么做了，由着布鲁斯用嘴艰难地隔着粗糙的布料咬住那一块，也由着他配合着一并攀上来的手在囊袋附近施力按压，他根本就不是要帮克拉克把这难堪的一块舔干，他只是想让自己既难堪又难受罢了。

他确实不费吹灰之力就做到了。

即使被束缚着，性器也依然不可自控地胀大，无法获得足够空间的挺立委屈地和裤子对抗着。克拉克想至少拉下裤链的手被布鲁斯压住，他从下往上瞧着克拉克，低低地警告他别想着要做什么。他得不到任何缓释的阴茎在布鲁斯牙齿的擦碰中经历着前所未有的试炼，小腹热的发烫，衣着整洁高贵的布鲁斯伏于他两腿间的画面给这突然改变的氛围平添了情色感，让他在要爆炸的难言情欲中后悔起自己太过轻易给出的允诺。

“戴安娜怎么说你来着？”叼住布料的牙齿松了开来，布鲁斯仰起头，看着克拉克咬住牙根吸气却无法低头看他一眼的忍耐模样，“他夸你老实。”

所有人都指责布鲁斯对克拉克太过分的画面一一闪过，布鲁斯又拿鼻子去拱拱那鼓胀得更过分的一大包：

“老实人想必不敢在上司的办公室解开裤子干一个他压根不能碰的人。”

“不是不能——”克拉克的手捏紧了扶手，再用力一点点，这张佩里坐了好几年的办公椅就会毁在他的手上，他克制着想在言语上挽回一些颜面，然而这句还没说完，克拉克就因为布鲁斯抱着他的脖子倏然跨开腿坐到他身上的举动倒抽一口气。布鲁斯西装裤下饱满有弹性的臀肉结结实实地压上了他裤裆中间的那一大块，被困在裤子中的阴茎因为布鲁斯恶意的挤压变得更胀硬火热，但布鲁斯却满脸都写着“与我无关”，他的手交叠着搭在椅背上，用唇去慰藉克拉克饱受磨折的耐心。

这真是——克拉克只能用舌头狠狠操进布鲁斯的口腔，以此来消减他确实不能在佩里的办公室就这么操进布鲁斯下面那张嘴的事实所带来的痛苦。于克拉克而言，这着实是太可怕的报复了。

然而这还远远没到极限，布鲁斯结束了吻，推开了克拉克又追上来的脑袋，就着这个姿势在他的腿上磨蹭起来。他前前后后地在那根曾让他吃尽苦头的阴茎上优雅地动作着，每一次腰肢的摆动都玩味且认真——就仿佛他的小穴真的含着克拉克的老二那样真实。克拉克竟也就握住了他的腰，配合着他向上挺动，他可以把布鲁斯推开、也可以就这么把他掀倒在办公桌上让他知道他得为自己做的事付出代价，但看着这个中年男人脸上因胜利感而展露的小小的、带着天真的得意，他就不舍得这么做了。

愿意对他施展如此引诱而危险的报复，想必应该已经算是他能从布鲁斯那里得到的、最准确的答案了吧？

克拉克毫不意外自己会就这么交代在了布鲁斯磨人的节奏之中，这下不止外面，里面也真真正正地湿了个透。布鲁斯却依旧挂着事不关己的笑，从他的身上下来，然后就这么推开门耀武扬威地走了。克拉克不仅要支吾着解释他们在佩里的办公室发生了什么，还要在众人的各色眼光中去卫生间再用手帮自己好好撸了一次。布鲁斯则心情极佳地回到了他在哥谭的办公室，就算克拉克追来——布鲁斯想着，就算他追来，他也不具备能进入这幢大楼的资格，那个土气的年轻人甚至连门都踏不进就会被不客气地请走，而他一早就锁好了办公室的门，叮嘱秘书和助理别让任何人来打扰他。

就让克拉克为了他在蝙蝠洞的粗鲁行为自尝苦果吧，布鲁斯虽有得逞的快感，却也不自觉感到甜蜜。只可惜这种甜蜜还没能让他来得及回味一下，坚固的防弹玻璃被什么闯入的东西砸碎的巨大声响就吵醒了又迷迷糊糊打起瞌睡的布鲁斯。

“锁门没有任何用处，布鲁斯。”克拉克摘了眼镜，换了衣服，反正只要他下定了决心，这花不了他几秒钟的时间。他在进入办公室后就落了地，转而一步一步迈向布鲁斯：

“难道你忘了我有时候不怎么爱走门？”

这回轮到布鲁斯张着嘴却真的不知该作何应对了，他看着那应声碎掉的一大块玻璃和就这么安然无恙站在他面前的克拉克，眼睛不知所措地瞪大。仿佛他们才刚成为恋人，让彼此哑口无言就已经成了某种默认的情趣。

然而克拉克不会告诉他，他其实只是没搞清在他自以为能让克拉克猜不透他的行径之时，克拉克才是那个真正地、他难以猜透的坏分子。

毕竟他根本不知道克拉克愿意在多大的程度上包容他的任性。

“还有，你似乎忘了更重要的一件事。”布鲁斯想要逃离办公室的意欲还没开始就因为被克拉克扑倒在桌子上而终结，他蹬着腿，这却只不过是更方便让克拉克压在他的两腿之间，将他牢牢固定在宽大的办公桌上。

“别辜负他们对你的评价……”就算是最后的挣扎，布鲁斯在嘴上也绝不服软，“他们可都把你当成老实人来喜欢的。”

“我老不老实，其实是取决于你的。”克拉克也像两个小时前在佩里的办公室、直接到夸张的布鲁斯一样干脆地撕下布鲁斯的裤子，接着一把拍上了把他折磨到神魂颠倒的臀肉，布鲁斯因为克拉克的小小惩罚缩了缩肩膀，他依然不服输的姿态在克拉克也扯下他自己那条新的西装裤时没了气势：

“戴安娜不是忠告过你，别太欺负老实人吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年7月15日，以此记录。


End file.
